powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sculpin
Sculpin was a trident wielding fish man-like leader of the Ten Terrors and the hidden secondary antagonist of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force''. Biography When the Master was defeated again, Necrolai found the Sanctum of Ten Terrors. Sculpin and othe Terrors first appeared when Necrolai first entered their secret lair. Necrolai told them that Master was defeated again and Terrors had to help conquer the world. They listened to her and agreed to help conquer the surface world. They introduced themselves to the people of Briarwood when the sky turned dark. Sculpin told people to give them Light, who is actually Nick Russell, the Red Ranger and leader of Mystic Rangers. They easily defeated Rangers's Manticore Megazord and left. When Magma failed to destroy the Rangers before the flame he lit burnt out, Sculpin hurled his trident through the portal created by the Stone of Judgment and destroyed Magma. When Sculpin noticed that the Master showed no signs of returning, he became suspicious and went to investigate. He scried using the Lake of Lament to find out what had happened, and realized that Leanbow was preventing the Master from being resurrected. Although this was a major hindrance to the Terrors' plans, Sculpin found the aspect "fun." He plotted ways to lure Leanbow out in the open. Returning to the Lake of Lament, he called Leanbow and showed him Megahorn's rampage, how strong he was against the Rangers. When Leanbow refused to help, Sculpin resorted to drastic measures. He deliberately broke the Rules of Darkness by sending Black Lance to the surface in order to assist Megahorn, feeling that two Terrors were far more difficult to handle than one. This strategy proved successful when Leanbow did appear on the Surface World. It was then that Sculpin gave Necrolai one of his fish scales to plant on Leanbow when he was battling Black Lance. After Black Lance was sent back to the Underworld and Megahorn was destroyed, he described Megahorn as a "hot-head that deserved to lose," and proceeded with his next plan to find Leanbow. Sculpin gave Necrolai another one of his fish scales for her (and them) to use to track down Leanbow. When she found him, he brought along Gekkor and Matoombo to personally battle Leanbow. He first allowed Gekkor to fight the knight, but when Gekkor was weakened, sent Matoombo to take his place. After Matoombo shattered Leanbow's shield, this left him open for Sculpin to use his trident to extract the Master's spirit from Leanbow's body. Once Leanbow was "exorcised," Sculpin used his trident to create a fissure in the ground and send Leanbow plummeting into it. Sculpin's immediate goal of restoring the Master was realized after he personally slew his Master's chosen vessel, Matoombo, thus restoring the Master to a physical form. In the end, Sculpin, with some assistance from Black Lance, destroyed Itassis for her disloyalty. Alongside Black Lance, he fought the Rangers viciously, kidnapping Udonna and temporarily killing Jenji. In the Underworld, however, he was confronted by Itassis, who was brought back to life by Necrolai. The two fought, but Sculpin was ultimately killed, unable to stand against her new sense of courage. In his last breath, Sculpin vowed that the Master would avenge him and that the forces of darkness would be victorious, this makes him the eighth and final Terror to be destroyed. Personality Sculpin is fanatically loyal and devoted to the Master, and doesn't even view it as his place to question orders. He is extremely zealous about upholding the Rules of Darkness, and has made it clear he will destroy anyone who breaks them, although this only because he thought following them would allow the Master to return. When it eventually seemed otherwise, he went ahead and disobeyed. Needless to say, in spite of his fanatic devotion to darkness, he is not without a personality trait of his own. That being said, as with the Master, he is also exceedingly sadistic, brutal, treacherous, and remorseless, as he does not really care about his minions nor his army, and will not hesitate to kill or betray them whenever the opportunity reveals itself. Powers And Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being the leader, Sculpin is most likely the most powerful of all the Terrors. *'Size Changing:' Just like the other Ten Terrors, Sculpin can change his size at will. *'Teleportation: Sculpin can teleport to any location at will. *'''Scale Tractor: Sculpin has the ability to shed his fish scales and use them as tracking devices. Arsenal *'Trident:' Sculpin carrys a large trident for combat. His trident is a powerful weapon, able to strike down Magma, Matoombo and Itassis easily. **'Trident Launch: '''Sculpin can turn his Trident into red energy and throw it at full force, when hit on contact with the enemy, it will go though the enemy and will turn them into stone, and will cause it to explode, as shown in the episode "The Light". **'Ground Implosion: Sculpin can slam his trident to the ground and cause it to split apart, as shown in the final part of the two-part episode "Light Source". **'Flame Rings: '''Sculpin can launch fire rings from his trident. **'Fireballs: Sculpin can also summon a flurry of fireballs from it when fighting. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Sculpin is voiced by Peter Daube. His suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki), his sub was Jiro Okamoto (岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō), & Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro). Notes *With Koragg reformed to be one of the allies, Sculpin takes the role as the secondary antagonist of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force''. *Sculpin's appearance is similar to both the Gill-man and mythological figure Dagon, as he has a fish for a head. *Out of the Ten Terrors, Sculpin killed three Terrors (although two were revived), the other six were killed by the Rangers, but then ironically he was killed by a Terror himself, in his case, Itassis. *The method that Sculpin kills Matoombo differs from his Sentai counterpart, Hades Wise God Dagon. In Magiranger, Dagon impaled Hades Warrior God Titan, Matoombo's counterpart, with his trident, but in Power Rangers Mystic Force, Sculpin merely struck Matoombo and left him to perish. The change is likely due to the original's brutal nature. See Also References Category:Ten Terrors Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Morlocks Category:PR Generals Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi